Sonadow High School: Sequel
by Candiexoxo
Summary: Sequel to Sonadow High School. Sonic and Shadow are finally a couple but some big events happen. Will they still stay a couple? WARNING: SWEARING, BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Heyy this is the sequel to Sonadow High School (yay!). I hope you guys like it! Please leave your comments/reviews. This is a bit shorter than the first one but I hope it's not too short or that sucks! Let's start Sonadow High School 2 (lazy title but whatever)

Chapter 1

The sun rose up on the hills of Los Angeles, home to the rich and powerful. I woke up in bed and yawned. I looked at my boyfriend, Sonic who was sleeping beside me. I gently shook him.

"Sonic, wake up!" Sonic tried to whack my arm out of the way. But he eventually woke up.

"Shads! Why do ya have to wake me up like this?" he said grumpily, nuzzling on my bare chest.

"It's our first day of being a junior at Trinity High." I said, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm not going, I wanna stay in bed with you." He purred. He's sooo sexy when he does that!  
>"I wish we could but we have to go, before my mum comes in" My family still don't know that Sonic is my boyfriend except for my mom, they thought he was my friend staying over to go to school together on the next day. We were playing around in my bedroom, tickling each other. Then we kissed and…then we just ended up having sex. We've done it once after the Santa Monica party. But after that night, Sonic and me swore to take our relationship slowly and we wouldn't rush getting sexual. Then we ended up doing it again! I snapped out of my thoughts and Sonic was already in the shower.<p>

We got ready and we went downstairs trying to not act suspicious. My family were already at the table trying to be homely to Sonic.

"Good morning you two, here's breakfast." My mom said smiling.

"Thank you, Miss." Sonic said politely.

"Oh please call me Nancy." She said. I hate it when she does that, because she goes all red.

"Excited for school, boys?" My dad said folding his newspaper that he finished reading.

"Not really." I said. Maria came down in a new school uniform. It's her first day at High School.

"You look gorgeous, honey!" My mom squealed, as Maria turned around in her special sport shorts and blue polo shirt.

"Maria are you going to, LA Dance Academy?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Yeah I am, how did you know?"

"I applied for it and got in, but my parents forced me to turn it down. They think dancing ain't gonna get me anywhere." He said, looking sadly at her. He looked like he really wanted to go. Sonic is brilliant at street dancing and any kind of dancing if he put his mind to it. But he has really strict parents who have strict beliefs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maria said.

"Nah don't worry about it, when I'm 18 I'm breaking loose." He said sarcastically. We ate breakfast and Sonic and me left to go to school.

"Good luck." Sonic said to Maria meaningfully.

"Thank you." They hugged and Sonic cached up with me.

"You ok?" I said.

"Yeah. C'mon let's go to this hellhole with smiles on our faces." He put his arm around me.

We arrived at the school and it was crowded. There were loads of people at the front of the school.

"They've probably never seen freshman before." Sonic joked. But we realised that there was a fight.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The kids were shouting. Sonic and me got closer and saw it was red echidna, Knuckles and a senior fighting. Sonic ran in.

"Ok ok break it up, wussies!" He said pushing them apart.

"Sonic! This dickhead has been playing with my man!" Knuckles said angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" The senior shouted.

"OK!" Sonic shouted over the top of them. "Senior whatever you are, stay away from Knuckles' man. And Knuckles take a chill pill!" Knuckles marched away from the crowd. Sonic looked at the senior and he walked away.

"Problem solved." Sonic said happily skipping off.

"How do you do that?" I said in amazement.

"Magic powers. Anyway Shads we need to talk about last night." He said holding my hands…..

The bell rang. We went to the board to find out what class group we were gonna be in.

"I'm in the same class! Yes!" Sonic cheered. I looked through the class loads and loads of times and I couldn't find my name.

"I think they've forgot to print my name." I said quietly.

"No they didn't. There it is!" His finger was pointing in a class with names of people I have never met in my life!

"Oh don't worry, you'll make friends." He said rubbing my shoulder. Sonic walked me to my first lesson we looked through the window. There were loads of freaks in there. There were a few that looked normal. "You'll be fine." Sonic said.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I." I was cut off by Sonic kissing me. I think the people in the class were watching us because some whistled.

"You will now go in there and show that you're Shadow Wilkins and you don't give a damn of what people think." He dragged me to the door, hugged me and ran off, to get to his lesson on time. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Oh god, everyone stared at me.

"You're a bit late." The teacher said nicely.

"Sorry." I said. I quickly ran to a desk that no one else was sitting at. People were still bloody staring at me. I looked down at the desk. Wait! I'm Sonikku Ferridai's boyfriend! I gotta be confident and sexy. So I looked at the teacher putting my hands behind my head, leaning back on the chair. But suddenly I fell backwards. There was no back to the chair. Everyone laughed at me even the teacher. I blushed like crazy and scrambled back on the seat. But I fell of again. Some of the kids fell of their seats laughing. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my life. I definitely buried my head in my hands after that. When the bell rang I ran straight out of the classroom. I can't be in this class. I found myself heading towards the head teacher's office. When I came in, he was on the phone.

"Yes, yes. We are still doing the show. Yes it will be very big! It's going to help us raise money for a big statue outside the school!" Bloody hell, the already got everything in this school and now they want a statue? Why are they even raising up for it? They got thousands and thousands in the bank. He eventually hung up and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah Shadow.."

"Wilkins, sir." I said politely.

"Yes Shadow Wilkins! How are you getting on?"

"I'm getting on well."

"Why are you here then, you trying to miss a class."

"Well sir I came to talk to you about the class."

"I moved you to the top class, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, I'm not exactly happy about it."  
>"Why not?"<p>

"I don't know anyone there."

"Do you know why I moved you."

"No, why?"

"I moved you because you're a very smart boy. The class you were in last year, you were there because we were trying to see how good you are. Now we moved you to the class where you belong."

"Tails is smart why is he not in the top class?"

"Who Miles Prower? He has knowledge, but you're ability is stronger than his. Do you understand?"

"No."

"Shadow please give this opportunity a chance. Because as far as I know. You are not moving down a set. Understood."

"Yes." I grumbled.

"Have a nice day." He said cheerfully.

"You too sir." I felt like hitting him.

First Chapter gone, don't know how many more to go! Yay! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was break. I went into the last lesson, not even caring that I'm getting a detention for being late or giving cheek. I just don't want to be in this class. I buried my head in my arms. Why does my life have to be so crap? I walked into the cafeteria. People in my class walked past me and giggled. I'm the laughing stock of the class and it's the first day of the school year! Sonic ran up to me and hugged me.

"I heard about what happened. They'll forget about it."

"Yeah, right." Sonic smiled at me.

"Why are you even caring about what those sad people think of you anyway?"

"Because I wanna be known as a cool person."

"If you wanna be cool, you should not care about what people think."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah." I looked at Sonic trying to see if he was lying. But he was smiling truthfully back at me.<p>

"Alright, I'll try."

"Come on, let's go outside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the cafeteria. It was fairly warm for an autumn afternoon.

"Yo! Sonic!" We turned around and saw a group of guys coming towards us.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sonic said.

"Yeah we're cool, we were just coming to say that Alex is hosting a party at his house and was wondering if you wanna come?"

"Why couldn't he come up to me and ask? Didn't wanna ruin his reputation talking to me?" Sonic asked smirking. The guys looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No he's at the dentist's"

"Bullshit. But yeah I'll come to this little party. Who else is coming?"

"Nearly all the seniors, most of the juniors and some college students."

"Ok I'll come, as long as my boyfriend can come."  
>The guys looked at me funny.<p>

"I don't think.."

"If he's not coming. I'm not coming!" Sonic ordered.

"Ok he can come."

"See you guys there." Sonic walked away with me away from the group of guys.

"Who's Alex?"

"He's a popular senior and my ex-boyfriend." Sonic said quickly.

"Your ex?" I gasped. "I never knew you went out with a senior."

"He was my first boyfriend. I was straight before I met that git!" He said bitterly.

"Why did you break up?" I curiously. I wish I didn't ask.

"I lost my virginity to him and he was using me. I'm never trusting those seniors again."

"Why are you going to his party then?" Sonic looked at me and smiled.

"I can never turn down a party."

"Honestly!"

"It'll be fun and we can show him how to have fun."

"Couldn't we just hang around at my house?" Sonic smirked.

"And what, end up fucking each other again?"

"Shut up! It…just happened."

"It because I'm irresistible."

"No we were messing around and we did sneak a beer from the fridge."

"What? One tiny beer will make us randomly fuck each other. I think you wanted to do it."

"Shut up!" I stormed off. Gosh he can be so annoying sometimes.

It's the end of the day. I was meant to wait for Sonic but I was too pissed off with him. How dare he suggest I wanted to fuck him in the first place. I made a big deal about not having sex at all! I felt a bit bad about leaving Sonic behind at school. I walked slowly down the street. There some kids in my class staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. They quickly looked away.

"I can't believe this guy is Sonikku Ferridai's boyfriend!" Some guy behind me said. I turned around and saw a dark brown fox; he was very good-looking but not as good as Sonic. Sonic is whoa! He's more than good-looking, he's handsome! He's gorgeous! This fox was very tall as well; he's probably a senior.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I said trying to not act all dreamily.

"I'm Alex, I used to be Sonic's boyfriend. Until he chickened out and dumped me."

"He didn't chicken out!" I snapped. "He realised he didn't wanna go out with a jerk like you!"

"Oooo! Sticking up for your boyfriend, eh?"

"Yes I am, got a problem with that?"

"No, but I do wonder why he's coming to my party though. Maybe he's desperate to see me again?" He questioned sarcastically. I just carried on walking.

"See you're just like him! A wimp! He may be the most hottest, sexiest guy in school. But he is a total wimp. He's so not worth it!" I faced him.

"He's worth a lot to me! Your worth nothing!" I stormed off. Gosh, he's such a dickhead! I don't know what world Sonic was in to go out with a horrible guy like him. He also lost his virginity to him. Ew! Oh no that just reminded me of Sonic and me having sex yesterday! We never should have done it! But he's so irresistible! I arrived home in a terrible mood. Maria was pouncing around the living room.

"Oh Shadow, the school is brilliant. We tried all sorts of dances and I made loads of friends!"

"I glad you had a nice day, sis." I said showing a smile, even though I did not feel like smiling.

"How was your day?" Maria asked.

"Uh good." I said quickly. I edged away from the living room but Maria dragged me onto the sofa.

"What's going on between you and Sonic last night?" She asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I said pretending to act innocent.

"I tried to get into your room, but the door was locked and I heard gasping, hard breathing and even a bit of moaning in there." Oh crap she's gonna find out!

"We were having a…pillow fight, yes a pillow fight. I ran out of breath. And Sonic was moaning cause I hit him in the head and.."

"No you didn't come on tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone! If you won't tell me I can just go and ask Sonic."

"No!" I quickly said. I might as well tell her, my mum knows about this. "Ok. Last night. We were having 'it' in there." Maria's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.

"OMG! I knew it! Are you guys going out?"

"Yes."  
>"When did this happen?"<p>

"8 months ago."  
>"And you never told me?"<p>

"I don't want you guys to find out yet. Please don't tell Dad please!"

"Does mom know?"  
>"Yes she does. But don't tell dad!"<br>"I won't tell I promise."

"Thank you." I hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I knew on the day when the friends from youth club came over. There was something going on between you two."

"Well done for getting it right you nosy parker!" I whacked her on the head with a pillow. Few minutes later after our pillow fight the doorbell rang. I answered and Sonic was leaning on the door, with a big smirk on his face.

"You thought running off without me was gonna convince me that you didn't wanna have sex last night?"

"No I was just pissed off with you."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes you won't keep what you think to yourself!"

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you, but it's the truth!"  
>"No it isn't!"<p>

"You're the one who was pulling down my jeans!"  
>"Shut up and go away!" I slammed the door on his face.<p>

"This is not the end y'know!" Sonic shouted through the door.

"What was that about?" Maria asked.

"It's him being a dick." I grumbled.

"Were you the one who started it?" She asked. Oh for god's sake!

"NO I WASN'T!" I shouted and stormed upstairs to my room.

I was pacing up and down my room. Why am I getting so protective over this? I mean it was only sex. Who cares who started it, I was enjoying it! But I don't like people saying that I start things first, it really ticks me off. Someone was knocking.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. It was mom.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" She asked in her kindly smile.

"It's everyone. Accusing me of starting things first. I don't like it. But I don't know why." I said.

"Just ignore what they think. It's none of their business. What are people accusing you of?" Great. Am I really gonna have to explain my sex details with my own mother?

"My boyfriend is accusing of making a move first."  
>"Does that really matter who started it. The good part is that you're together." She's right. I just need to drop it.<p>

Few minutes later I decided to call Sonic.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other side.

"Hi Sonic."

"Sorry this isn't Sonic. Is Sonia, Sonic's sister." Crap, how embarrassing they sounded so alike!

"Um is Sonic there though?"

"Yeah, SONIC THERE'S SOMEONE CALLING ON YOUR PHONE!" She shouted. There was shuffling noises.

"Yo." A calm, laid-back voice replied. Every time he greets me like that, it makes my heart melt.

"Hi it's Shadow." I said trying to act calm as well.

"Decided to talk to me?"

"Well I am your boyfriend."

"Who won't be honest with me."  
>"Sonic, I'm sorry for getting so wound up about this. It doesn't really matter and sorry for slamming the door on your face it must have hurt."<p>

"I get slammed on loads of times. I find it really amusing. It's cool you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for annoying you. I guess it must suck." Oh you're telling me? Alright don't get angry.

"It does suck but yeah that's ok." I heard voices in the background.

"Do you mind?" Sonic shouted.

"Mind what?" I said confused.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to these idiots that are called my siblings."

"I'll guess I'll go then." Sonic sounded a bit upset.

"You going already?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok then see ya tomorrow."

"Bye love you." Sonic cheered up straight away  
>"Love ya too sweetkins! Bye bye!" He squealed. He's funny. I hung up. I lay on my bed wishing Sonic was here with me again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week now and the class have already forgotten about the falling off chair business. Thank god! At lunch, Alex keeps giving me funny looks. I don't why I'm looking at him. But his eyes are quite nice to look at. I don't know what I'm thinking! Alex's party is on Friday night. Everyone at school (who are invited) are fussing around with what they're gonna wear.

"Do you think I should wear my Louis Vuitton cardigan or not?" Chris kept asking me.

"No! You look like a prat with that cardi." I replied annoyed.

"I like it and I'm going to wear it." This guy is so annoying sometimes.

"What are you gonna wear, Shads?" Silver asked while reading one of his manga comics.

"I dunno. I don't really care. Sonic's the one making me go." I said.

"I suggest you go, Shadow. You have to keep an eye on Alex he is Sonic's ex. He might you know.. try and get with him again."

"I'm not gonna let that happen! I'm going!" I said quickly. Silver smiled.

"I have to warn you though. Alex is a black belt in karate and can squash you like a bug." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry I won't get squashed." I said confidently. Alex came over to the table.

"Where's your wimpy boyfriend?" He asked me smirking.

"I'm right here." Sonic said standing right next to Alex. "Who are you calling a wimp?"

"You obviously."  
>"This is a nice hello isn't it. I haven't seen you for a while."<p>

"And you decided to come running back for me."

"You're the one asking Shadow where I was." There was silence.

"Whatever. Like I give a shit what you think."

"You obviously do if you're saying that."

"I'm so glad I dumped you."

"Incorrect." Sonic got closer to him "I dumped you. Get it right." Alex gave him a dirty look and walked off.

"How do you do that he's a senior!" Tails said amazed.

"It just shows that he's a coward." Sonic said casually, Shadow's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Ouch that really.." Shadow looked up at Sonic's face that looked really hurt.

"You know Alex then."

"Yeah. He just ended up talking to me and giving me odd looks." Sonic looked at the floor.

"What's up?"  
>"You not gonna go off with him are you?" Sonic said quietly. I laughed.<p>

"What? Go off with him why would I go off with that dickhead."  
>"Cause he ain't ugly.." This made me feel kinda guilty why did I think Alex was cute?<p>

"Sonic I would never go off with anyone."

"You promise?"  
>"I promise." Sonic hugged me. We looked at each other and were about to kiss until someone shouted at us.<p>

"Sonikku Ferridai and Shadow Wilkins. No affection on school premises." shouted. Sonic's worst teacher.

"Homophobic." Sonic said bitterly, looking in the teacher's direction. He then grabbed me and gave me an amazing kiss.

"Sonikku! Come here!" Sonic and I ran into the school laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see his face? It was about to explode!" I said.

"Yeah priceless but he will find us." Sonic said. The bell rang and we parted to our lessons. The week quickly crept up to Friday and everyone's excited about Alex's party tonight.

"It's tonight and I still don't know what I'm gonna wear, my life is literally over!" Chris cried in agony in the cafeteria.

"Don't sweat it." Sonic said, sitting on my knee. "It's just Alex's snotty parties, it's nothing special."  
>"It's one of the biggest parties of the year!" Chris said. Sonic shrugged.<p>

"Yeah, so?" He said in his strong New-York accent.

"So if I mess this up so does my reputation!"

"You've barely been in this school for a year." Oh great Sonic and Chris arguing.

"Alright guys let's just drop it!" I said quickly.

"Hmph." Sonic said looking at Chris.

The party has arrived and I'm at Chris' house deciding STILL what Chris is gonna BLOODY WEAR! I swear my sister would have picked something by now and she's a GIRL!

"Chris, this is seriously taking the piss now!" I said impatiently.

"Does this make me look fat?" Chris said looking at himself in the mirror for the 100th time.

"No it fucking doesn't! Can we go now?"

"Why are you so angry I was asking a question." Chris said annoyed.

"You're taking too long!"

"I'm sorry I have low esteem." Chris said quietly.

"Why do you have low esteem you're gorgeous." I said.

"Remember the party at Santa Monica?" Oh my god, sex memories.

"Yes."

"I asked everyone and they said no."

I rolled my eyes, "Well Chris..

1. They might be straight cause only about a half or a quarter of the school's population is gay.

And 2. You were new, no-one really knew you that well.

It has got nothing to do with your looks alright?"

Chris fiddled with his shirt.

"Ok Shads whatever you say."

"You look fine with that can we just go."

Chris cheered up "Let's go party."

When we got there, the place was packed. There was alcohol being served everywhere. I couldn't see Sonic. Some girl wearing a slutty top and shorts went up to Chris and try to grab him to the dancefloor. Chris just reluctantly went with her. God that was weird, did he just turn straight again or something. Some girl came up to me.

"Do you want a drink?" She said innocently handing me a drink.

"Thanks." I took the drink and drank it….

Oh shit!…I'm soooooo fucking drunk right now and I'm loooovinn' it! It's w-weird though I only had 1 or 2 drinks….or was it 5? I've been raving all night. But then what's his name….Alex came up to me.

"Enjoying yourself there?" He asked casually.

"Yepppp!" I slurred trying to act mature.

"I see your boyfriend isn't here."

"I guess he isn't." I said disappointed even though I was more interesssssted in ravvinnn! I walked off and fell over. Alex quickly catched me.

"Whooopppssssiee!" I said giggling like a immature girl.

"You are so drunk!"

"Nooo I I'm not." Then I realised someone's lips met mine. What the fuck? Was this Sonic's lips? I opened my eyes and noticed Alex's gentle face. Mabye he wasn't that bad at all. Mabye he's a he's a nice….PUNCH! His lips parted away from mine in a flash and found him flying into the pool. Everyone gasped. I looked to see who it was standing next to the pool where he fell and it was….Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic was angry…no that's an understatement he was furious. His fists were clenched and his face looked like he could kill. Sonic punched Alex into the pool. I sobered up very quickly. Alex swam to the edge of pool.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You bastard!" Alex spluttered. He tried to swing one at Sonic. But Sonic punched him hard in the stomach. Alex fell back into seats, some of his friends ran over to see if he was okay. I looked at Sonic in shock.

"Sonic." I whispered. Sonic looked at me and gave me such a cold stare and walked out of the party.

I dragged my drunken, miserable self home. I tried to avoid my family and locked myself in my room. What have I done? I fell on my bed and literally cried myself to sleep. The next day I just wanted to stay in bed and slowly die cause I have the worst hangover ever! What happened last night was all clear in my head and I wish it wasn't. Someone knocked on my door, I tried to ignore it.

"Shadow?" A voice said outside.

"Go away, Maria." The door was still knocking, it was probably Mom. I stormed to the door and opened it.

"What?" I said bitterly.

"Alright I'm sorry maybe I should go home." Said confused Silver.

"Sorry Silv I've got a really bad hangover."

"I heard what happened last night.." Oh gosh….

"I don't know what came over me." I said sobbing on Silver's shoulder, few minutes later. "I was so drunk and he kissed me and I didn't know what to do."

"I understand what position you're in, it must be so hard." Silver said kindly rubbing my back.

"You should have seen his face he looked like he was gonna punch me next. I d-don't think I'm gonna be able to go outside ever again." I said stuttering.

"You are, right now!" Silver said dragging me off the bed.

"Where? Don't drag me to Sonic's house or anything..."

"Of course I won't. We gonna meet up with our friends." Oh great.

I slowly got ready even though Silver told me to hurry up. I really hope I see Sonic I need to tell what really happened. When I went downstairs I saw Silver sitting patiently in the living room trying to survive a shitload from Maria.

"Can we go and get this over with?" I said grumpily.

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Always-Miserable?'

"Shut up, Maria!" Silver laughed.

"C'mon Shads let's go."

"Are you guys going on a date or something?" Maria asked.

"MARIA!" I shouted.

"No we're not just hanging out bye!" He said quickly pushing me outside before I kick Maria.

We went to the shopping centre and Chris, Tails and even Knuckles and Jet was there.

"Shads it's great to see you!" Jet said happily hugging me.

"Hi Jet." I said smiling.

"I heard about what happened last night are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I knew you couldn't have kissed Alex like that. You really like Sonic."

"Have you heard from him." I said hopefully.

"No I haven't sorry." He said disappointed. Just then we saw some of Sonic's friends walking by.

"Yo Shadow! Ya like Alex now huh?"

"No it was a mistake I was drunk!"

"Sonic's well pissed off with ya! Ya better watch y'all back incase his cousin beats the fuck outta ya!" They said looking meanfully.

"Yeah thanks pals." I said sarcastically. They laughed and stride off. I put my hands on my head.

"What am I gonna do, he'll never speak to me now!" The gang tried to cheer me up for the next hour even Knuckles. Pulling all these funny jokes but all I could think about was Sonic.

"Shadow!" Is that who I think it is? I turned around happily.

"Sonic!" Until I realised it was the fox that I drunkenly kissed last night.

"Shadow can I talk to you?"

"Why should I? Sonic's never gonna talk to me again. You got what you wanted." He looked taken aback. Alex grabbed me off the chair and dragged me somewhere private.

"I never wanted you to fall out with Sonic."

"Then why the hell did you kiss me then?"

"I couldn't resist it."  
>"You can't resist anything can you? Sleeping with a freshman who used to be my boyfriend, stealing people's love life because you were jealous of them."<p>

"I am not jealous of you and Sonic." Alex said defensively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Look I know you're upset about what happened and I'm sorry."

"It's too late, Alex the damage has been done." For some strange reason I started crying again.

"Look it's alright it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't it was me I should have stopped you."

"You couldn't have helped it." Alex hugged me. He was really warm and he held me tightly, we looked at each other in the eyes for a long time.

"Oh my god!" A voice said sounding amused. I turned and it was Sonic. Shit.

"Sonic I can explain." I said quickly.

"You don't need to explain anything." Sonic said coldly.  
>"Sonic listen to what he has to say." Alex said calmly.<p>

"Was I fucking talking to you?" He said angrily.

"I was drunk last night I didn't know what I was doing."

"If I was staggering all over the place I could still notice someone was kissing me."

"But this was different."  
>"Oh, so you're saying you liked the kiss?"<p>

"No!"

"You know what Shadow. I don't care what you say to me. You lied to me and said you were never gonna go near this bastard. But you did. I'm embarrassed that I had been cheated for a guy like him. You know what? Alex was right when we broke up. I'm not good enough for anyone." He started to walk off. I started crying again.

"Sonic please listen to me!" Alex stormed up to Sonic.

"Fucking listen to him!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He pushed Alex violently away.

"Sonic.."  
>"Shut-up Shadow, it's over!" He said sounding very hurt indeed. He must have been, cause he was running out of the shop, pushing people violently out of the way.<p>

"Those damn teenagers!" One of the customers shouted. I was crying silently as Alex got himself up. He was about to hug me but I hugged him instead tightly. I cried for about ten minutes and we were walking around trying to find my friends cause they left where they were before. Some friends. We didn't speak to each other. I just sadly looked at the floor.

"You'll get over it I mean there a loads of other hot guys even hotter than Sonic!"

"Do you know anyone hotter than Sonic?" I asked sadly. Alex paused.

"Alright I get your point. But there are loads of other guys like…me." He said cheekily.

"I don't want to be sleeping with someone who slept with my ex thanks."

"I was only trying to cheer you up."

"Well it wasn't funny." I finally saw my friends they ran towards me.

"Oh my god! We've been looking all over for you! We saw Sonic! But he was crying, we tried to talk to him but he told us to fuck off!" Chris said looking annoyed.

"It's alright let him cry he hurt me really bad too." I said angrily. I just felt so angry that Sonic wouldn't listen to me. Was all this pain worth my time? If he wants to act like this he can do what he wants, we're over now anyway so who cares?

The next day I got straight out of bed and was ready to face school as a single man again. Hmm maybe I should have a new style? I styled my hair in a different way and I even loosened up my uniform like Sonic does. I arrived at school listening to my iPod trying to not give a shit that everyone was staring at me. I guess the news travelled. I noticed that Knuckles was staring at me.

"What?"

"What have you done to yourself over night?"  
>"Is that a good thing or…"<p>

"Yeah you look hot! Go around like that and Sonic's gonna be dying to talk to you again."  
>"But Knux I don't think I want to talk to him again." Knuckles looked like he was gonna faint.<p>

"Did I just hear what you said?"

"Yes! I want nothing to do with Sonic anymore." I casually walked off leaving Knuckles dazzled. When I got to class all the guys were checking me out and whistling. I sat in my seat and the person sitting next to me poked my shoulder. I turned and saw a purple chameleon.

'Hey I'm Espio I've been wanting to talk to you for a very long time."

"Shadow." I shook his hand.

"I heard about you and Sonic. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm over it."

"I have to say you're handling this very well."

"Thanks." A new friend finally in this class, everyone just seems to stare at me.

"Don't worry about these guys, they've just never been near a popular person before." Espio said smiling. He can read my mind.

"I'm not popular." I laughed.

"You are. You're literally the talk of the school. More popular than Sonic at the moment." I blushed. He leaned in and whispered. "And more hotter than him." Was he flirting with me?

"I take that as a compliment." I smiled. During the lesson I felt good about myself no one has ever said that to me before. But the nice feeling went when I walked out of the classroom and realised that Sonic wasn't gonna be there to kiss me and ask how my lesson went. Shut up! We're over! That's it. You're a new Shadow Wilkins! I toughened up and strided into the cafeteria. Silver saw me and smiled.

"Look at you! Is this the new Shadow?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Chris realised it was me.

"Whoa." Was all he can say. Sonic and his gang walked in the cafeteria and he didn't even look a second at me. I felt a bit disappointed cause I wanted to show how much I changed but at the same time WHATEVER! I walked in front of where Sonic was sitting but he still wasn't looking he didn't look like he cared. Alex walked over to Sonic.

"You know what Sonic you made a big mistake to dump Shadow like that. Cause I don't think you ever gonna get him again since how hot he is today." Sonic smirked.

"Do I look like I care?"

"I think you should."

"Get lost Alex."

"No."  
>"GET LOST!" Sonic shouted a bit louder. The whole cafeteria was quieting down.<p>

"You can't tell me what to do, shorty." Sonic shot straight out of his seat.

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of ya!"

"Go on then, give it your best shot." Sonic punched Alex right in the face. Doesn't Alex ever learn? He flew into the chairs crying in despair. Sonic looked like he was ready for more but his friends were pulling him back.

"Sonic he ain't worth it and neither is your slutty ex boyfriend." Everyone looked at me. And for the first time Sonic looked at me.

He looked at me sadly and then walked out of the cafeteria with his friends following him. People were still staring at me. I fought back the tears eating my soul and walked back to my seat not trying to care what happened. My table was silent. Even Chris was silent. When it was the end of school I ran back home locked myself in my room and cried my heart out. Why does all of this happen to me? I wish I never went to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm in detention with Sonic. Sonic is sitting as far as he can away from me. I can see him shaking, I never seen him so angry before. I put my hand on the bruise on my cheek it still stung. I bet you wanna know what happened. At lunch the next day after Sonic hitting Alex in the cafeteria, I was being my miserable self-walking around the school until I accidentally hit into Sonic.

"Watch where you're going!" Sonic shouted at me, he looked really mad about something.

"You don't need to act like a jerk cause we're not going out anymore." I said losing my patience.

"Look Shadow just shut up and get outta my way!" I was getting angry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Alex was right.. you are a coward."

"What did you just say?" Sonic said getting closer.

"You heard! You're a coward… and a whore!" I said bravely. Sonic pushed me on the floor violently and stormed off. But let me tell ya I was livid and I found myself picking myself up from the floor and kicking him and we started fighting. Teachers had to hold us back and the whole school was watching.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sonic screamed. They dragged us off to an empty classroom. Sonic managed to get out of the teacher's grip and try to push them out of the way.

"NO SONIKKU!" Mr. Richard shouted at him. "You two are gonna stay here for the rest of the day and if any of you fight you're going to stay here longer DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sonic stood there silent. The teacher locked the door and Sonic tried to get out.

"SHIT!" He said kicking chairs and tables over angrily. I just sat there amused. After a few minutes of destroying the classroom Sonic calmed down and sat on the windowsill resting his head on the window looking out of it. It was a good view from here, you can see the beach. It's been a few hours and none of us has said anything.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked. Sonic said nothing. I sat facing him he looked he had been crying. "Sonic! You punched me really hard so at least you could talk to me!"

"It's nothing… fuck off." He mumbled wiping away his tears and sniffing.

"Look please tell me, you're crying…"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Sonic shouted at me. We looked at each other and Sonic sighed. "Look Shadow it's none of your business anymore and.."  
>"I think it is you used me as your punching bag." I said calmly.<p>

"You're the one who started the violence ok."

"You pushed me on the floor!"

"Y'know what? It doesn't matter I started it cause it's always my fault, happy?"

"No, you're not telling me why you're crying." There was silence.

"Remember when we first kissed?" He said. The best day of my life!

"Yeah."

"I said I was a pushover in relationships."

"But you're not."  
>"Yes I am Shadow you kissed Alex because he's much better than me."<br>"That's got nothing to do with being a pushover. You gave me no mercy when you found out."

"Then why did you kiss him."

"Sonic I keep saying this over and over again. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing." Sonic just sighed and looked out of the window again. "Sonic I'm so sorry. I don't want us to be like this. Couldn't we go back to what we were like in the old days?"

"Those days are long gone hun."  
>"Couldn't we at least put that behind us and try again?" Sonic said nothing. "Please?" I whispered. Sonic hesitated.<p>

"Shadow I.." The door opened and the headmaster walked in.

"Alright you kids you can go home now I think you've been in here long enough." He said cheerfully. I thought he'd be mad at us. We walked out.

"Sonic can I talk to you though."

"Yes sir." He said quietly. They walked off. I noticed as I walked out of the school Alex was waiting for me.

"Hey Shadow." He said seductively.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could hang out."

"Look Alex kissing you doesn't mean I like you ok? Can we just act like what we were before and not talk to each other?"

"But I thought.."

"I'm sorry, I don't like you that way."

"You still have feelings for Sonic even though he doesn't like you?"

"Shut up! I can like whom I want! (What? Does that even make sense?) And it's not you ok?" Alex looked at me sadly and stormed off. I felt really bad saying but I want things back to normal again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks went by and I couldn't talk to Sonic cause he is suspended. Great. But he's back today. In class I was staring out of the window.

"What's up with you?" Espio asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Is it Sonic?"

"Yeah." Gosh I have to tell everyone my problems don't I?

"Forget him there are loads of other guys." I know he talking about himself.

"Hmmm." I answered. The bell rang and I quickly escaped. I appreciate him being nice to me but it's quite awkward. Chris was waiting for me outside.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said surprised.

"Your welcome. Sorry I haven't been talking to you much."

"It's ok. I have been a bit slutty."

"I heard that you got in a fight with Sonic." He said pointing at the bruise on my cheek. "And you have to stay in the same room as him."

"Yeah but we had a talk." Chris lightened up.

"Does that mean you're back together?"

"I really don't know I hope so." I heard someone behind me run off. "I think someone was listening to us." I said suspiciously.

"Whatever let's go." Chris said grabbing my arm leading me to the cafeteria. I saw Sonic at the table with his gang; I guess we haven't got back together yet. But he smiled at me. I was eating, talking until Alex said

"Guys I need to tell you something." The cafeteria quieted down.

"There's something you need to know." He looked really guilty.

"Shadow what happened at the party was my fault cause… I spiked you." The cafeteria roared with whispered. I blushed. "I really liked you and I wanted to kiss you and maybe even more. But then Sonic stopped me." Sonic looked like he was ready to knock him out again. "But I won't let that happen again." He took out a gun and pointed at Sonic. "Cause he'll be dead if he does." Everyone was screaming at the sight of the gun. My heart stopped. What was Alex doing has he lost his mind? His friends said.

"Look dude this isn't funny put that thing down." Sonic looked calm. How can he look calm at a gun pointing at him? Then again his cousin is a gangster.

"Is there even bullets in that thing?" Sonic bravely asked smirking.

"Do you wanna find out." he said." His hands were shaking.

"You gonna shoot me cause your jealous of me?"

"Yes I love Shadow you don't!" He said tears coming out of his eyes.

"Killing me ain't gonna solve anything."

"Shut up!" He shouted. Since when did he act like this?

"Look Alex I haven't got time for this put that down!"

"NO!"

"Going then, Alex shoot me!" Alex was shaking like crazy. Sonic was still smirking. "Watcha waiting for?" Alex held onto the gun tightly but suddenly dropped it sobbing. "What a coward." Sonic stood up from but I heard a gunshot and Sonic fell to the floor. I screamed and ran to him. I turned around and saw Espio holding the gun.

Knuckles tackled Espio to the floor and teachers ran to Sonic.

"Sonic wake up. Say something please." I said shaking him. The whole cafeteria was sobbing from fear. Alex joined with me trying to see if he was ok. Mr. Richard checked his pulse.

"Is he alright?" I whispered.

"Yes he is." We rolled Sonic over seeing blood all over his shirt.

"He was shot in the chest area." One of the teachers said. The headmaster was calling an ambulance.

"Shadow. I'm so sorry." Alex whispered. I didn't answer. I was crying way too much.

A few minutes later the ambulance crew came and rushed Sonic off to hospital. The police came and asked the teacher questions and arrested Espio and Alex. As they passed me Alex said

"Shadow please forgive me." I couldn't even look him in the eye. They dragged them away. Half of the school was taken home early cause some of them suffered panic attacks or fainted during what happened. I stayed at school I didn't want to go home. Chris, Silver, Tails, Jet and Knuckles stayed with me to see if I was ok. We all sat in the cafeteria in silence.

"It was nice of the teachers to not let us go to class." Tails said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Silver said quietly.

"I can't believe Alex would have the courage to bring a gun. He seemed fine a week ago." Chris said.

"Chris we don't need a reminder." Jet said.

"It's alright I asking myself the same thing." I said looking outside the window.

"Maybe he was jealous and wanted you really badly." Chris said.

"Or maybe he's just asking to be beaten the shit out of." Knuckles said angrily. "How dare he to even try to shoot him. But then that chameleon shoots him. He's gonna wish he was never born."

"What if Sonic dies?" Tails asked. We all looked at him. Tears were gathering in his eyes. "I don't want Sonic to die. He taught me how to stand up to my bullies and to be a stronger person."

"He taught me to not be so boring and have fun." Silver said smiling.

"He taught me not to be so damn shy and ask who I like out." He looked at Knuckles.

"He taught me nothing but I learnt not to mess with him." Chris said chuckling.

"He taught me to treat people you love who you want to be loved." Knuckles mumbled. "What did Sonic teach you Shadow?" There are loads of things he has taught me.

"He taught me to be happy and not stop myself trying to be happy. But I can tell you now I'm not happy now." I said quietly, the whole table was tearful.

"C'mon guys!" Chris sniffed. "Let's get outta here." All of us left. Silver put his arm around me.

"Everything's gonna be ok Shadow." He whispered.

(Oh man I was crying writing this. It's so emotional for me! I bet you weren't expecting that to happen. Will Sonic be ok? You'll find out very soon.)

Note. I realised these chapters are getting shorter; I'll try to make them longer next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I decided to not go to school today. Too many memories of what happened yesterday are there. It's even on the news. When I got home last night. The story was on TV and whole family were hugging me and asking me if I was alright. It was really annoying I just wanted to be alone. This junior year really sucks! I lost my boyfriend, then he got shot and it's all my fault. I just need the pain to go away. My family were out and I was looking in the fridge until I came across some beer. I drank some, it tastes whack but I felt much more relaxed. I drank more and more and more…

You know what? What if I end my life now? Then it'll all be over with right? I wonder where the knife is? I stumbled around trying to find a knife and some idiot was knocking on the door. I stumbled over to the door.

"Wait a sec I'm trying to kill myself." I said, now they can wait. I carried on finding my knife and the door was banging really hard.

"SHADOW I'M COMING IN THERE!" I found the knife and was ready to stab myself until someone hit the knife out of my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Were you about to kill yourself?"

"Yeah I was until you interrupted me!"

"Are you drunk?"

"N-No!" Then everything went black. I woke up again on the sofa with an ice pack on my head.

"We can't leave him alone here in case he tries to kill himself again."

"He was drunk."

"So? He could anything next." I don't know who was talking my eyes were still closed. I opened my eyes and saw it was Knuckles and Jet watching me.

"Shadow thank goodness you're alright. You were about to kill yourself!"

"Why didn't you let me?"

Knuckles angrily said, "Don't be so stupid! What happened yesterday happened. Get over it! Killing yourself isn't the answer. What would Sonic think if you did this?" I started crying.

"I can't take this." I sobbed.

"I don't think anyone can." Jet said sadly.

"Do you what's happened?" I asked.

"That's why we luckily came over. He's had the bullet removed but he's in a coma. We don't know when he might wake up."

"Thank god he's alive." I said half-relieved. "Can I see him?"

"No, his family's there, trying to wake him up."

"I wish I can see him now."

"I know me too." After an hour, the couple left. Leaving myself alone again. What was I thinking? Sonic would go crazy if he saw me with a foot long knife ready to stab myself. Well he would be mad if only he would be able to get out of his coma…

The next day, my family had no sympathy for me anymore. They dragged my ass to school.

"Look I know it's hard." My so-called father tells me. "But you still need an education."

"But there are so many memories." I said quietly.

"You'll get through it." I arrived at the school and people looking miserable and very scared. I got out of the car and everyone was staring at me. They all looked sorry for me. Silver ran up to me.

"Have you heard anything about Sonic? Is he ok?"

"He's alive but in a coma." I said very bluntly.

"Have you seen him?"

"NO! Silver!" Silver looked at me surprised.

"Sorry Silver but I really don't know."

"It's ok it must be hard for you right now?" Silver said hugging me.

"Hmm." I noticed that Chris was talking to Alex outside. Why is he not in prison for what he's done? I stormed outside towards them.

"Shadow? You're ba.." That's all he could he say as I punched him in the mouth.

"ARRGH!" He yelled out in pain.

"Shadow what the hell are you doing?" Chris screamed helping Alex up.

"He nearly shot Sonic in the head! And he might be dead because of YOU!" I shouted, Silver was pulling me back from giving Alex another blow. I was gonna make him wish he was never fucking born!

"Shadow! Stop! You're not making this any better!" Chris said.

"Shut up Chris! I know you're on Alex's side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!"

"You know what? If you want to hang around with the guy who brought in a gun and tried to kill Sonic, GO AHEAD! JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" And I ran off. I cannot stand anywhere near him. I might actually kill him.

I walked into class and again, everyone stares at me. But you know what? I don't care! I am so angry that I could even punch this teacher who's telling me I'm late and blah blah…. Fucking shut up! I walked over to my seat with an empty seat next to me. Great a reminder of who was sitting next to me. I rested on my head for most of the lesson but someone tapped me on the back. I was annoyed I looked back.

"What?" I said. The person looked taken aback. He was a brown hedgehog.

"I'm sorry I was just asking if you were ok."

"Sorry for shouting I'm just.."  
>"Upset. Yeah everyone is."<p>

"I know I'm being a bit selfish."

"Sonic used to be my best friend back in middle school." I looked at him oddly.

"Really?"

"Yeah when he was new. He was just like you. Shy, quiet. But when someone talked to him. He just look like he was waiting to release his true self. Because he wouldn't stop talking!" I smiled.

"Was he considered attractive by psychos?" He laughed.

"Yes by stalkers. And when they asked him out. He would actually do it. Just to not be mean. He's a really nice guy."

"I know until some stupid that shouldn't have been born shot him over me."

"Don't say that. Everyone deserves to live."

"I'm just upset I say loads of crap."

"I forgot I'm Mike."

"I'm Shadow."

"I already know what your name is. I guess you haven't really been introduced to the rest of the class."

"No they just keep staring at me."

"Don't take it offensively they mean no harm." The bell rang. "Finally I'm starving. See ya Shadow. Please don't try to punch someone else yeah?"

"I'll try not to." I said chuckling. I watched him as he walked out. At least I have a friend in this class who is not insane, or willing to take a gun and shoot someone over a guy.

At lunch I sat at the usual table. But guess what? Chris isn't there.

"Where's Chris?" I asked. The rest of the table looked in a direction, I followed it to find my so-called friend sitting with Alex. I walked outside until Silver grabbed my arm.

"Please Shadow. Don't." I looked at him and went back to the table. Knuckles looked at his phone and froze.

"What's up Knuckie?" Jet asked.

"We can see Sonic now." He said. We looked at each other and ran out of our seats straight to the reception.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. But we can't let you out of the school premises." The lady said.

"Please we need to it's important." Silver pleaded.

"If you can convince the head I let you out." We quickly ran to the headmaster's office.

"Ok guys who should go in?" Jet asked.

"Why don't we all go in? Maximum effect." Tails suggested.

"Ok!" We all said and walked in.

"Ah what can I do for you?" He said.

"Sir can you please let us go to the hospital to see Sonic?" I asked.

"Ok you may." We smiled at each other.

"But how many of you are going?"

"All of us, sir."

"I'm sorry I can't let all of you go. I can only let 3." Crap! There are five of us,

"Ok thanks sir." I said disappointed. We walked out.

"Ok whose gonna go." Jet asked.

"Shadow should defiantly go." Tails said. They all agreed.

"I think Jet should go. He's Sonic's best friend."

"Ok."

"Last person…"  
>"I won't go, I'll wait till after school." Silver said.<p>

"I'll keep you company." Tails said smiling.

"Thanks buddy."

"So that's means Knuckles. And you two can come after school?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go guys."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Be safe!" Silver shouted. We ran straight to the hospital on foot so that took about 10 minutes. We arrived at the reception in the hospital and we bumped into a green hedgehog. For a minute I thought it was Sonic.

"Sonic!" I squealed.

"What?" The hedgehog replied confused. His voice was much deeper. Whoops!

"Sorry you look just like Sonic but you're green."  
>"That's because they're related. This is Manic, Sonic's twin brother." Knuckles said poking him playfully in the arm.<p>

"You serious?"

"Yeah. We don't look like twins do we?"

"You do but you're green."

"Yeah I dyed myself (weird saying he dyed his whole body) I'm not gonna go around looking like my popular brother it's embarrassing. That's if I get a brother again after this." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't looking great at the moment. I mean he won't wake up for starters. And the bullet just missed his heart and they are trying to fix the damaged veins (Do they do these procedures in real life guys? I'm not so sure…)."

"Don't be so negative Manic look at the bright side at least he's alive." Jet said.

"How's Sonia?" Knuckles asked.

"She's just crying, man I needed to get away. I felt sorry for her but now it's getting annoying." He chuckled nervously.

"Who's Sonia?" I asked. This is so embarrassing.

"Sonic's twin sister."

"So you're triplets?"

"Yeah. I guess we are. But it might end up being twins instead."

"Oh shut up, Manic. Be positive!" Knuckles said punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said sarcastically. Manic took us to Sonic and we just saw him lying there in a coma with wires all over his body trying to keep him alive.

"We've tried everything and he just won't budge. He must be having quite a dream going on in his head."

"You have dreams?"

"Apparently." I walked over to Sonic and sat next to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I remember when we were together he always looked so cute when sleeping. Tears were already welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry this is happening." I whispered to him. The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry guys May I speak with you and your parents?"

"Oh they in the cafeteria." Manic said sadly. We followed her outside of the room and we bumped into Sonic's parents. His dad was wearing a suit he must have been at work. His mum is very pretty but she looked so miserable seeing her son in there.

"Right, I have you all together." The nurse said.

"What's the matter is he going to be ok?" Sonic's mum asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. But if he doesn't wake up, in the next two days. He may die." Everyone froze in fear.

"How? How can this happen?"

"Well the coma is having a lot of pressure on his heart (I really don't know what I'm talking about medical wise. Please excuse me.)And I don't think he can take it any longer." Sonic's mum started crying.

"Wait guys! There's still hope. Shadow hasn't tried yet!" Knuckles said quickly. Everyone looked at me.

"What can I do, Knuckles. I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend."

"But Sonic loves you! Please just try." Knuckles looked like he was gonna cry.

"Fine I'll do it but.."

"No buts Shadow just go in there!" Knuckles practically pushed me into the room. I looked at Sonic and sat next to him. What the hell should I say? He won't be able to hear me anyway.

"Hi Sonic. It's me, Shadow." I sound like an idiot. I look back at the door and I can see everyone watching me through the window.

"I know you won't be able to hear me but I'm so sorry for everything. If we didn't go to the party none of this crap would have happened. You probably thinking I've said sorry a thousand times but I really mean it." Sonic still isn't moving. WAKE UP DAMNITE!

"Sonic! Please wake up! I don't know what I'll do with myself if you die. I nearly killed myself yesterday. I don't what I could be without you." I started shaking him gently. He's still not moving. I held onto his hand. It's so warm. But why won't he wake up? I can take this anymore. I started crying. "Please Sonic wake up…" I said between my sobs and I rested my head on the bed. He's going to die and I'll have to face it. After a few minutes of crying my heart out I realised that something was gently squeezing my hand. Holy shit! It's Sonic he squeezed it.

"Sonic! Did you squeeze me?" Sonic's eyelids were trying to open.

"He's waking up!" I shouted in tears. Everyone ran in and crowded around the bed. "Sonic can you hear me?" Sonic groaned. Sonic's mum grabbed his other hand.

"Mum's here, Sonikku." I looked at Knuckles and Jet and they were holding on to each other, crying. Sonic opened his eyes.

"Sonic!" Everyone said in relief.

"Oh my god, Guys! Give me a heart attack why don't you." Sonic mumbled closing his eyes and opening them again.

"Sonikku my baby!" His mum squealed and hugged him.

"Ma I can't breathe." He said choking. I was speechless I just stared at him. Sonic looked at me and looked at my hand. I was still holding onto his hand.

"Sorry." I managed to say. I try to let go but he held onto me tightly. He smiled.

"Don't let go." He pleaded. The nurse rushed in.

"Oh Sonic how are you feeling?"

"His name is Sonikku, thank you." His mum said sternly. I remember Sonic telling me that his mum is very traditional.

"Sorry miss. How are you feeling Sonikku?"

"Hmm I've got a headache from my mum shouting in my ear." Everyone giggled.

"Well that's tough! I'm not leaving anytime soon, young man."

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to Mrs. Ferridai. We have to check if anything else is damaged." Everyone left. I forgot I had to leave too I got up but Sonic was still holding onto my hand.

"Sonic I have to go, I'll be back." Sonic let go. I smiled tears were still coming out of my eyes.

"Why are ya crying?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." I walked out. After a few minutes we came back in.

"How are you feeling now, Sonic?" Manic asked

"You've only been out for 3 minutes!" Sonic said smirking.

"Do you remember what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I remember that coward trying to shoot me and then I stood up and bang!"

"Espio shot you." Jet said. Sonic chuckled.

"Wow. What the hell did I do to him?" Silver and Tails rushed in the room.

"Oh my god Sonic!" Silver shouted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just tired." Sonic said smiling. Tails pulled out a card.

"We got this for you." Sonic took it.

"Thanks lil guy." Silver whispered in my ear.

"There's also someone who wants to say hi too."

"Hey Sonic! You're awake!" A voice said. I turned around. Chris? What the hell is he doing here?

"Yep my eyes are open." Sonic said sarcastically. I glared at Chris; he looked at me and quickly looked away. Seriously I thought he was on Alex's side. But I didn't want to upset Sonic, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Everyone at school is so worried about you."

"They are, no one really talks at lunch. It's so weird." Knuckles added. Chris nudged me in the arm.

"You're not still upset with me are you?" He said trying to pull a puppy face. I was so happy that Sonic is alive that I just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry if you were upset."

"Let's just shut up and forget about it. It's all over now."

(Yayy Sonic woke up! But it doesn't end just yet.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day at school. The moment Sonic stepped through the gate. Everyone cheered and gathered around him. I saw Alex leaning against a wall looking sadly at the crowd. I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Look if you wanna punch me again. Go ahead." I suddenly did something random. I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Look I'm sorry I attacked you."

"It's alright I deserved it. I bet Sonic can't wait to beat the crap out of me."

"No he's not." He looked in Sonic's direction and sighed.

"I really don't know what I was doing. I just felt jealous that Sonic gets to attract hot guys or go out with anyone he wants. I thought it'd be easier if he were dead. But I'm a bloody psycho thinking this."

"You'll find someone who appreciates you and might not find Sonic attractive at all."

"I seriously doubt it." I look at Chris who is looking at us.

"What about Chris?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah. My best friend."

"I don't think he'll like me after all this shit."

"Yeah he does. Why was he hanging out with you then?" Alex didn't answer he looked at Chris thoughtfully. Chris gave Alex a little wave. Chris waved back.

"He is cute isn't he?" Alex said.

"You see? He was like the hottest guy in our old school; everyone was dying to go out with him. He was Sonic but in New York." He was still staring at him. Wow he must be really falling in love.

"I never knew that." He said quietly. "Do you think I should ask him out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I will." And he did he walked over to Chris, whispered something to him and took him somewhere private. Finally! Chris finally gets someone to ask him out! Satisfied I walk into the school.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Oh great. I turned around and saw Sonic panting. "God you walk fast. Sleeping in that coma is making me slower than a snail."

"You had an operation on your heart. You'll get better." The bell rang.

"Can we skip this period?" Omg I remember when he said that before.

"Ok." He grabbed my arm and led to me a empty room with cardboard boxes everywhere. This is where Sonic and me had our first kiss.

"Remember this place?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Why did you lead me here?" Sonic grabbed my face and kissed me. Oh god I haven't had his kisses for a long time. It's like my first time again. I wrapped my arms around him. His tongue entered my mouth. I moaned quietly. This is seriously amazing. But I feel like I let him do all the work. It's not fair on him. I pulled away and panted.

"What?" Sonic said confused. I pinned him against the wall. I smirked at him evilly and kissed his neck. "Oh you wanna dominate now huh?" Sonic said surprised.

"Just shut up and let me." Sonic just giggled.

"Oh Shadow that feels so good." Sonic said moaning.

"That's just the beginning." I said. I put my hands down his trousers. Sonic was still giggling but moaning heavily. We heard a loud bang outside. I took my hands out of his trousers and went to the door. I saw what was going on outside.

"Sonic."

"Yeah."

"Come and see this." Sonic joined with me looking outside. It was Chris and Alex talking. Alex slowly leant in to kiss Chris. And the kiss became passionate.

"That's so cute." Sonic said.

"I thought you'd still be mad at Alex."

"Nah why should I? He just lost his head a bit." We left them locked in an embrace and sat down on a cardboard box.

"Why were you giggling?" I said playfully punching Sonic.

"I hadn't been dominated for ages it was weird for me. But I like it." I said seductively. We looked at each other for a while.

"Sonic I." He put a finger on my lips.

"If you gonna apologize I ain't interested." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"But why are you kissing me? After all I've done."

"This may sound totally weird but when I was in a coma I had a dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"It was the night of the party. I saw Alex spiking your drink and giving it to the girl to give to you. I then you were stumbling around like a drunkard." He said giggling, "But then you were talking to Alex and he grabbed your face and kissed you. He looked ready to drag upstairs but then I came in and punched him."

"Wow. That's a weird dream."

"Yeah. Shadow, I'm so sorry for not listening to you." He said hugging me.

"It's alright we back together right?" Sonic looked at me.

"Of course! I love you Shadow."

"Love you too Sonikku!"

"Don't you dare call me that!" I kissed him.

"Tough it's your name." Sonic playfully hit me. We can still hear crashing outside.

"Looks like they're getting hot and heavy out there."

"How are we gonna get out of here? It'll be awkward going through that door." Sonic went to the window and opened it.

"Let's get outta here. We can be like those dudes in those films." After a few minutes we got out of the window and tried to sneak out of anyone's sight because it will lesson time.

"Sonikku Ferridai!" Mr. Richard said cheerfully. Sonic shot up and cheerily grinned at the teacher.

"We went to the toilet and we going back to class and.."

"Don't worry about there's only two minutes, I'll let you off." He was about to walk but turned to us again.

"It's nice to have you back safe, Sonic." Sonic looked shocked, he's never called him his nickname before.

"Thanks, sir." Sonic stuttered. Mr. Richard walked off. "Wow I thought I never see that coming." The bell rang. Later at lunch everyone was still coming up to Sonic asking if he was ok.

We heard that Espio was thrown in prison for 2 years. Chris and Alex walked in holding hands. Silver gasped really loud.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Knuckles spat out his drink all over the table onto Sonic.

"Holy shit, Knux!" He got up quickly wiping the water off his clothes. When he turned around he was facing Alex. They stared at each other. The cafeteria was quietening down wanting to hear their conversation.

"Err are you ok?" Alex asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah I guess." Sonic said looking straight at Chris. This is one awkward thing about him. Every time people have a tense conversation he always looks at them directly even if they're staring at the ground. It's weird and always makes you have to look at him.

"Sonic I was an absolute psycho. I don't know what came over me to attempt to shoot you." Sonic chuckled.

"You were really that desperate to kill me?"

"No. I didn't really think it through."

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot me."  
>"Shut up! Don't say that!" He looked ready to argue again but he didn't.<p>

"Look you don't have to explain yourself, I understand and I'm.."

"Don't apologize, Sonic! It's me that started all this shit in the first place." Sonic smiled.

"I know it's your fault. I was just gonna say I forgive you." Alex blushed.

"Oh."

"I'm glad you found someone like Chris, he's a nice guy. But." Sonic got closer. "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you." Alex looked a bit scared but then Sonic laughed and playfully punched him. "You look so scared! Wow! But I was telling the truth."

"Thank you for forgiving me. It means a lot."

"Yeah yeah but if you there lay a finger on my Shads again. I will kick your ass and I'm not kidding."

"I won't don't worry." Alex said smirking. He walked over to Chris and kissed him.

"Oooohhh!" The whole cafeteria chorused.

"Ugh get a room!" Sonic said laughing. They broke away and looked at Sonic.

"You can't say anything!" Alex said. He put his arm around Chris' shoulder. "C'mon let's get a 'room'." Chris smiled and walked off, grinning at me mouthing,

"Thank you!" and they walked out. Sonic walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Are you and Shadow back together then?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course we are, ain't we babe?"

"We always together and always have been." I said looking at Sonic and kissing him.

"Shadow you're being very dominant!" Sonic laughed whilst kissing his neck. We accidentally fell off our seats and fell on top of each other in front of everyone. We started giggling.

"Seriously guys take your sex act somewhere else, I'm trying to eat." Knuckles said sarcastically. "Chris is right, Sonic you can't say anything." Sonic tried to pin me down but I won pinning him.

"Humph this is gonna be a lot getting used to." He said pretending to act grumpy.

"What's wrong feel helpless?" I said evilly.

"Oh shut up!" Sonic said managing to push me off. All the freshman were watching us admiringly. That's sick, why would you want to watch two guys trying to pin each other to the floor? We both got up.

"Oh have you finished down there?" Knuckles again asked sarcastically.

"Are you ready to get boxed in the face?" Sonic replied sitting down on a seat.

"Sonic do you wanna take a walk outside?" I asked all of a sudden. I just wanted to have him for myself.

"Fine. But don't try that dominating shit on me." He linked my arm and went out. It was still fairly warm and sunny outside but very cold. I feel Sonic shaking a bit. He was only wearing his school jumper. He idiotically left his coat at home saying it was too much to carry and it ruins his style. So you want to look like a fool then?

"You alright there?" I asked.

"Yeah why did ya ask?"

"You turning into a Popsicle."

"No I'm not."

"Sonic your nose is turning red." Sonic immediately grabbed his nose, blushing. That made his face all red. He looked so cute.

"Oh god how embarrassing, I'm going back in." I grabbed his hand.

"No your not." I took my coat off and put it on my shoulder and his shoulder.

"Thanks Shads." He said still blushing.

"It's ok. Don't be embarrassed. You look so cute."

"Whatever." We walked around the school just talking about how shit life was when we weren't together and how much we missed each other. The bell rang and Sonic escorted me to my classroom just like old times. We started kissing outside the door until someone cleared their throat.

"Um excuse me guys I need to get through." My new friend, Mike. He smiled at us, "Glad to see you back together." Sonic stared at Mike looking stunned. They haven't seen each other since freshman year and that 2 years ago. A lot has changed then.

"Mike?" Sonic finally said.

"Hey Sonic," Sonic suddenly squeezed Mike in a hug.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen ya for 2 years I've missed you so much!" Sonic said squeezing the poor boy to death. "Why didn't you talk to me when we arrived here?"

"Because you went off with your new friends. I thought you didn't need me." Sonic playfully punched Mike in the arm.

"Of course I need ya, you're were like my best friend forever!"  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah!" They were still hugging each other.

"I'll guess I'll go in." I said edging away from their reunion.

"Wait a sec." Sonic quickly said. Them two talked for ages! I stood there dying to get in.

Finally Mike said, "I better go in. See ya later, Sonic!"

"Bye!" Sonic waved. "I can't believe it! OMG!"

"Yeah I'll need to be going in the…"

"I was just gonna say meet at the end of school. Bye!" I ran off.

The lesson went by quickly and it was the end of school.

(Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter out for you. It's the last chapter next, hoped you enjoyed the journey. Thank you soooooo much for the nice reviews and comments. There will be no more stories after the next chapter. BUT I'm doing a new Sonadow story in a different setting (still High School though). Haven't started but I'll try to bring out the first chapter soon.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I saw Sonic talking to some of his admirers. Telling them what it was like getting shot.

"It was like getting hit by a hard stone but it was getting deeper into the body. Luckily I was unconscious to notice the pain."

"Were you scared you were gonna die?' One of the little boys asked.

"Well I don't really know cuz I was in a coma. But if I wasn't, wouldn't anyone be scared to die?"

"Your so brave, Sonic. I wish I was like you." Sonic noticed me waiting.

"See ya later guys." Sonic wrapped his arms around me.

"What took you so long?" He said impatiently.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Do you wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure." We went to Sonic's apartment. It was modern building with artistic artefacts inside. Very, very, very, very, very, very rich people live here. So jealous. Last time I was here was when I lost my virginity after the Santa Monica Party. Sonic got to the door and searched through the bag.

"Shit! I lost the keys!" But the door suddenly opened. His twin sister, Sonia was laughing.

"I knew it was you outside." Sonic mumbled picking up his items that were scattered across the hallway.

"Hi, Shadow!" Sonia said sweetly. Looking at Sonia is weird cause it's Sonic with a more feminine face but otherwise it doesn't look any different apart from her pink hair. She indicated me to come in. The house looked exactly as it was last time. It felt so homely here but very spacious.

"You and Sonic will be alone cause I'm going out with my boyfriend."  
>"What's his name?" I asked.<p>

"Oh it's Silver." She said casually. Oh. My. God.

"…Shut up…are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Serious about what?" Sonic interrupted closing the door.

"Sonia dating Silver." Sonic looked at me weirdly.

"Uh yeah they've been going out for a long time, honey."

"I can't believe it." I said shocked. "Why hasn't he told me?"

"I'll ask him about it later." Sonia replied putting on her shoes. Yeah you better, I'll like to hear what Silver has to say.

"Well see ya guys and Sonic, behave." Sonic did a cheesy grin.

"Yes mommy." He said sarcastically.

"Wierdo." She said closing the door. Sonic jumped on the couch and started watching TV. I joined with him. As we were watching Sonic was fidgeting.

"Are you secretly masturbating, Sonic?" I asked laughing. Sonic looked offended.

"No! I'm just a bit cold." I rolled my eyes.

"Again?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Sonic if you want to cuddle me just do it." Sonic immediately lay on me with his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Better?"

"Yep thanks Shads." After a few minutes of silence, Sonic got up a bit facing me. His eyes are so beautiful to look at. I sometimes don't hear what he's saying.

"Shadow I'm dying to ask you something."

"Is it about sex?"

"No it's serious." He looked serious. Wow, never seen him like this before. "Do you really love me, Shadow?" What kind of question is that?

"Of course I do!"

"No I don't mean as 'I love you for a while but when we break up I don't' do you seriously love me?"

"I..I don't understand." Sonic shook his head and got off me and sat up on the couch.

"It doesn't matter forget it. Don't know what the hell I'm talking about." He said quietly. He looked upset.

"No Sonic it does matter. Just explain what you mean."

"I meaning to say is would you…marry me if I asked you?" I looked at him in shocked. He didn't look surprised by my reaction. "I knew you'd be like that. Sorry I asked." He put his hand on his face embarrassed. We sat there for a while. It's not that I couldn't think about what to say next. I was thinking if I would want to marry him. Do I really love him that much? I mean we've been through a lot. Me kissing Alex. We break up. Sonic gets shot. And we eventually get back together. Is this why Sonic was crying, when we were in detention? Because he truly loved me?

"Sonic is this why you've been so angry and upset lately. Because you really loved me?" Sonic hesitated.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Aww Sonic." I said rubbing his shoulder. Sonic didn't look at me he was probably really embarrassed. I held his face to look at me. His eyes had trouble meeting mine. "Sonic I would love to marry you." Sonic's eyes finally met.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah. I love you. I always will." Sonic kissed me and pulled away.

"Oh I love you too." We pulled in again but the kiss was more passionate. Our hands were rubbing each other's bodies and tonguing. This is seriously the best kiss I have ever had. Sonic groaned as I tried to take his shirt off. He let me. I pushed him onto the couch and sat on top of him. Taking my shirt as well. Our lips met again. I suddenly pulled away.

"What?" Sonic whispered while panting for breath.

"What if someone walks in on us? Like your dad?" Sonic smirked.

"It doesn't matter, not at this moment."

"Why don't we just be safe and go to your room." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Fine coward." He was about to get up until I grabbed him and carried him bridal style.

"Bloody hell, Shads!" Sonic said laughing. "Put me down."

"No. You're mine now." I said darkly and carried him to his room. Hours later we were laying in bed. Sonic was sleeping in my arms. As peaceful as ever. I couldn't go to sleep I just wanted to look at Sonic. Sonic's smooth legs wrapped around my legs. Bringing us closer together. I kissed his forehead. How can he not have any spots on his face he's so lucky!

"I love you." Sonic mumbled.

"I love you too, Sonic." I whispered. And I mean it. I guess after all this shit, we've still proved that our love is real an isn't a 'go out for 2 weeks'. I thought it was gonna be like that, but we're getting married! When we're old enough that is.

The End. Seriously this is the end. See ya guys.

"Shut up, Shadow." Sonic mumbled.

"Oops sorry!"

(Well that is it folks! This chapter wasn't meant to be a detailed sex scene by the way. I just wanted the story to end this way. I hope you really enjoyed it. Cause I kinda enjoyed writing it, except for some parts. I again want to say a big Thank You to everyone whose read, commented and reviewed on the two stories. It wouldn't have been possible, well maybe it would…anyway THANK YOU! Next story coming soon. See ya next time.)


End file.
